I Thought it Only Happen on Movies
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: I thought scenes like this only happens on movies- Mikan . T to be safe.


"I thought it only happen in movies"

3

Natsume's POV

Her scent is breathtaking. Her voice calling out my name is as sweet as an angel. Her hazel orbs that stared at me with much passion. Her strawberry lips that tempt me to kiss her. Yes. It's her. Mikan Sakura. The girl I loved for 3 years.

I've been admiring her from afar. Not even Ruka knows that I have feelings for her. She's like a drug for me. She's the reason for my insomnia. Mikan Sakura. A name of an angel sent down from heaven. She has grown more beautifully each day.

She's the one who pulled me out of the darkness. She's my sunlight. Even though I think bad things about myself she's always there to tell me "Don't say that, you're more than that Natsume". That's why I fell for her.

I'm also there for her to wipe her tears when others backstab her. I'm there when she gets in trouble. I'm the one who'll burn those fan boys when they dared to touch her.

I'm planning on confessing my love to her. But my pride is getting in the way. Why? Why does my stupid pride takes over me when I'm about to say something that will flatter her. We fought everyday. I consider as myself as her "first". Why? I was the first guy who took her panties, the first guy who stole a glance at her chest and the first guy who stole her first kiss. But even though I did those unforgivable things (Other girls think it is unforgivable) she still have enough space in her heart to let me in.

That's it. I can't take it anymore! I want to make her mine. I want to be the only boy she could be herself with. I want to be the only one she says "I love you". I have to make her mine. I'll do everything I could to make her mine.

Mikan's POV

Natsume seems to be in a deep thought, and no matter how hard I shook him and kept yelling his name, his attention won't divert to me. That's it. There's only one way to do it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsume yelled as he rubbed his cheeks.

"That's what you get when you won't listen to me" I said while crossing my arms

"Do you have to pinch?" He yelled again

"Like hello? How many times have I shaken you? How many times have I yelled your name? And still no answer came from you, so I decided to do it the easy way" I explained

Those tantalizing crimson eyes, their hypnotizing me. Waiiit! Crimson eyes. I stared at his eyes and it seems like something really weird is going through his mind.

"You could've just kiss me, I would've had diverted my attention to you if you did that" He said smirking

"Wipe of that smirk of your face Natsume, before I'll really pinch you again" I said balling my fist

"Make me" He said as he stuck his tongue out.

I was furious, seriously I am. If you would take a glance at me, you could say "This feisty girl is ready to murder someone" Seriously, this perverted boy here is getting on my nerves.

"Be ready for your nightmare" I said as I hid my eyes under my bangs

"I'm more than ready" He said as he stood up

I smirked. This is going to be very tiring. I swear.

I ran to him swiftly, I needed to murder him. (In a joking way) but of course, guys are faster and stronger compared to girls he then ran going to the garden

"I'm gonna get you!" I said trying to catch up with him. A smile is present on my face.

Me and Natsume are best of friends. He usually teases me and some stuffs. He never failed to make my day amusing. He's the reason of my enthusiasm. We usually do this everyday, which in result I get a lot of glaring girls and as for him he got those "plans" from the boys. –sigh- it's like we're kings and queens in the academy.

After an hour of chasing. I gave up. Seriously this guy has a lot of stamina. –pants- I looked at the sky and it seems to that there's going to be a bad weather. Did I mention how I love the rain? . The rain is my favorite weather. It always reminds me of the times me and my mother would usually have hot choco when it'll rain. Good times…. Good times… Wait…. What's this? Oh Me Fudge cakes! It's drizzling

"Shouldn't we stop Natsume?" I asked as I pointed the sky

"If you stop means you have proven that you can't even catch me little girl" He said

He's really getting on my nerves.

I walked slowly towards him and he also walked slowly backwards

"Natsume, I have something to tell you" I said fastening my pace

He stopped walking backwards and looked at me with such interest. I went near him, he didn't move back. Haha. He fell for my trick.

I tiptoed so I could reach his ears and said

"Gotcha" I touched his shoulder and looked at me with such eyes.

"Mikan" He called out

This time I was the one who was in shock. Did he just call me by my name? It's unusual for him to call a girls name.

I looked at him, with a horrified look on my face.

"It looks like you've seen a ghost" He said

"You called me by my name" I said feeling blood rushing through my cheeks

He held my hand, electricity rushed through my arm. What's this? Why am I feeling these stuffs? Why do I feel I'm about to throw up?

I looked at him again, He hid his eyes under his raven colored bangs. My chocolate brown eyes couldn't believe what it saw. Natsume? Hiding his eyes under his bangs? This must be a bad dream.

Seconds passed and the rain poured. He looked at me. This is the first time I saw Natsume looking at me with those gentle eyes…

"Care to dance?" He asked me.

"Sure" I said. Wait! Did I just said sure? What the hell is happening to me? I hate Natsume. I hate Natsume. I hate Natsume! …. I give up. –sigh- I have to face the fact.

He held my waist, I placed my hand on his shoulder. And then we started gliding. We didn't care about the people looking at us on their classroom. All we care about is this moment. The sweetest moment ever.

After 2 minutes of dancing, he kneeled down.

"Natsume what are you doing? Get up" I said

"Mikan, All the times we've spent together were the most precious memory of mine…. The times we fought and argue. Believe me, those were strategies for me to get your attention. I admired you ever since you came, in fact I kept it a secret. No one knew about it. But, My patience is up. And you know patience was never in my virtue. But I waited because I love you. Mikan, I want you to be mine. Just say you love me and I'll be yours and you'll be mine" He said as he took out a ring out from his pocket

"I-" I can't believe it! He confessed to me! The Natsume Hyuuga actually confessed to me.! Pinch me if I'm dreaming.

The ring was indeed good. It's a half heart. Wait. Half? Where's the other piece?

"Where's the other piece of the heart?" I asked. He faced his palm backwards and I see the missing piece

"I…..Love you Natsume" I said as I smiled happily

He slid the ring in my ring finger

"It fits you well, I love you too Mikan" He smiled genuinely

"You should smile more often, it suits you" I said

"Nah, I'll take the smirk. It makes me look **hotter** anyway" He said while smirking

I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled

It was still raining and we decided to head back to our dorms

"Here's my stop Natsume" I said

"Can't I get a good bye kiss?" He asked

I tiptoed and captured his lips. It was soft and gentle. I had to stop the kiss since we lack air.

He kissed me in the forehead and bid me good bye

I went inside my room, not caring to change.

I opened my laptop and saw a request.

**Natsume Hyuuga listed you as his girlfriend **

**Accept Ignore **

I clicked accept and seriously, It spread like a wild fire

**Natsume Hyuuga is now in a relationship with Mikan Sakura**

**.Like comment **

**6785 people likes this**.

I thought scenes like this only happens in movies. I guess I'm proven wrong..

The end. 3~

Thanks for reading By the way. ) Care to hit the review button?

Love,

Dreamy Drizzles (Anne Marie Bajo)


End file.
